Crime Spree
by KoG Wolf Blood
Summary: 2029. Peace had strived for the last 15 years. But a three-man gang of people, known as the Ghosts of Crime, start trouble yet again. Please post your comments, I like to hear if i can improve or if it's fine. I don't care for nor read flames.
1. The Mall

"**L**ock and load boys. It's time." A man said on the other end of a phone, "Hey Kaukugel, after this you want to get a drink? "

"Lets just focus on this first." A man with a skull mask said, behind a wall.

"He's right Jhon, we need to focus. We are the first people to comit a crime in 15 years." Another person said on the phone.

„Sorry boss." Jhon said.

Kaukugel prepared an M19A4 for the coming assault, „Ready." He said, placing black shades infront of his eyes. His entire body was concealed by any means of vision.

"Kaukugel, you start it up, we'll be in shortly" the leader said.

"On it..." he said, „EVERYONE ON THE GROUND NOW!" he fired a trio of bullets in the air of a mall. Almost instantaniosly, everyone hit the ground, all except the few that actually felt brave enough to make a run for the door, which were cut down in seconds.

"Anyone else feeling brave today?" He said looking around, "No? Ok then, no to formalities, I'm Kaukugel, and I'll be your captor today. So will everyone please take out your phones and hand them to the two nice gentlemen walking around with masks like mine. So how this goes, blah blah blah, you do as we say, you walk away with nothing more than a fright, don't do as we ask... well, you can see what happened to those stupid enough to make a break for the door."

The boss and Jhon walked around collecting the phones. One person caught Jhon's eye. He looked extravagantly rich, but he new that part of the Heist would come later.

"Okay, so how comes the part of the heist where we ask the person who is the richest to stand and step forward." No one stood.

"Oh come-on, we're not going to hurt ja. We just-„ An explosion took place in the middle of his statement.

"Rap it up, we got to go!" Jhon said, running from the window near the door, twofingers making a circle above his head.

"Fuck, boss, it's your call." Kaukugel said, directly to the person in the middle of everyone. He tossed his shotgun to Kaukugel. "Situation 2 oh 1, make it happen." I grabbed the fantasist one of all the hostages and shoved the barrel of the sawwed off R870 under his chin.

"Not a fucking word, or your brains go skyward, plazet?"

He felt the man's eyebrow move slightly upwards.

"Gah, plazet means okay." The man gave a small, single, nod before going back to his trembling.

"'Ey," Kaukugel yelled to the police, "You guys are going to back off, of this man's brains goes out the top of his skull, and from the looks from what he's wearing, he appears to be important to society."

"Gumball, the charges are placed, switch to threat 5 7 2," the Boss' voice sounded over the phone. Kaukugel let go of the man and brought down the shotgun only to reveal a detonator to the police.

"There is 1,000 pounds of High Explosives active inside of the building, you have 30 seconds to choose whether to let us go, or everyone here dies." He smirked, brought up the shotgun, and killed the man he just held not even ten seconds before.

"Your request has been accepted. Go, take your squad of malevolent people and leave." The chief said.

.

"HAHAHAHAHA! WE DID IT! WE PULLED IT OFF!" Kaukugel said as he pulled off his mask, in a black Catilac, to reveal the blue fur that signaturilly belonged to none other than, Gumball Tristopher Watterson, "Boss, you need to start saying my name in German when we're out on these hiests, I had to kill the hostage because he heard my name, and speaking of deaths..." Gumball sqeazed the detonator he still had. A burst of light illuminated the area behind them as the explosives went off.

"Ba-Boom" Jhon said in the pasenger seat, taking off his mask to reveal dark Navy blue fur over his feline face.


	2. The Cops

"**H**ey Gumball, help me with these bag-" Nicole was interrupted by his shushing of how he wanted to watch the news.

"You were never this interested in the news when you were young, you know." She said wondering why he wanted to watch that foolery.

"_Crime in Coughen. A group of people we are calling the 'Ghosts of Crime' robbed then destroyed Coughen's mall yesterday around 8:30 PM. The thieves made off with 3.9 Million dollars and claimed over 1,200 lives total. One person managed to send a recording of the crime before she died. We've identified one of the criminals as __Kaukugel, which appears to be German, but the EPD has not found an accurate translation, but they are still looking-"_ The door bell rang, interrupting the News ancorman. Gumabll got up from the couch and answered it, but who was there did not at all make him happy.

„Hello, Im Sergeant Johnson from the Elmore Police Department, are you Gumball Tris Watterson?" The man asked.

"Um... Ya? What's it to ya?" Gumball replied, unsure why the police are at his parent's door.

"Then you are under arrest under the charge of Grand Theft." The doughnut explained.

"Woh, What? I didn't do anything!"

"Gumball, who's at- OH MY GOD!" Nicole screamed, their Family Reunion was now ruined, „What are you doing with my son?!"

"Ma'am he is under arrest for the assault on Coughen's Mall and the theft of 3.9 Million under the name 'Kaukugel'."

.

"We have apprehended one of the 'Ghosts of Crime' members, his name is Gumball Watterson, and he is currently under interrogation. No further comment." The chief of Police said.

..

"This look familiar Dipshit?" A doughnut said, slamming a wallet on the metal table of the Interrogation room.

"Your going to have to be more specific, I've seen millions of wallets like that."

"Does this look familiar?" The doughnut opened the wallet and revealed a drivers' License, not just any at fact, but Gumball's.

"Yah. It's my ID, so what? I lost it at that mall before the criminals showed up, by the time they got their I was hanging with some friends at my apartment. Go ahead and ask them, we we're drinking last night."

"And your friends are?"

"Jhon Anders, and his friend, I forgot his name, something with a ‚B', ummm... Bob? Bert? Ben? Ya, Ben sounds right."

...

"His story checks out Mark, we have to let him out."

"But sir, I can tell it's him. He's one of them."

"Let him out before you take his place."

...

"Watterson, your free." The Sergeant said, opening the cell door for him to exit, but he stopped next to the Cop.

"My wallet." Gumball asked. His palm flat next to the cops right pocket.

The doughnut thought for a second, reached into his pocket, and dropped it into the cat's hand without saying a word, and the cat left.


	3. Attack On Elmore Industries: Pt1

Gumball walked home to be pelted by rocks from the owners of business' as he passed. They all called him a crook, and the truth is, they are right. He managed to get home with minor bruises, but his sister made it worse when she talked him to the floor with a bear hug.

" For a little girl, you sure do have a lot of strength, sis," he coughed, still grounded by the 20 year old Anias.

"Well, when I had you and Darwin as brothers, it kinda helped me get some strength with you two causing havoc." She smiled, happy that her brother wasn't in prison. Hell, she was just glad to see him again after the entire town attacked their family.

"Anias, can you please get off me, I like to be able to move." Anias complied with his wishes, and slowly got up, not wanting to break the hug with her sibling.

The rest of the reunion was fairly, anti-climatic, Darwin showed up as a charitable, but selfish, millionaire. Dinner was served. And everyone, but Anias, had a drink or two. Gumball left early in the morning, the next day, saying he has to go to work. He said his goodbyes, and left in a very customized, Catiliac Escalade.

"Jhon, you there?" Gumball said into his radio, hoping for a response, and his hopes were recognized.

"Ya man, whattcha need?" He heard in a gruff voice. Obviously he had just woken up.

"Where is the boss?"

"Right here," the Russian accent was unmistakable.

"I have a job for us? You in?"

"Da."

"Okay, an, acquaintance, of mine works at the most successful corporation in the state, he was talking about 'PROJECT: HYDRA', maybe we can 'relieve' him of some of those Hydra's."

"Ja, that sounds like a good idea," Jhon's German accent hit Gumball's ears, "but how do we get in?"

"I have a plan, I'll explain it at the Hideout."

.

Gumball had explained his plan perfectly to his 'co-workers'. It consisted of them 'uplifting' some weapons and vehicles from a nearby armory, then attacking the headquarters.

It was foolproof. Right now they were closing in on the armory, and fast. All they had to do is secure some weapons, APCs, and a few BDS' and they would be fine.

"Three minutes, Kaukugel, prep the gun." Gumball loved this part of the assault. Just loved it.

"Preped. Lets do this." He prepared a Top-mounted Grenade launcher with Micro-Minigun attachment. As far as anyone was concerned, he was going to raise hell.

"On my mark." Jhon noted.

"3"

"2"

"1"

There was a momentary pause before the German said, "MARK", and with that, two RPG's were sent at the guard towers, destroying them easily. The minigun spinned as 5.57 NATO rounds filled the air, shreading everything in thier path.

"CLEAR! LETS GET THE THE ARMORY!" Gumball yelled. They ran inside of the dence metal building in the center of the base, killing everyone they saw.

After about five minutes of hunting they finn\ally came across the weapons cashe, and sealed the blast door tightly.

"I approximate about three minutes before they come bursting through that door."

"That's all we need." The Russian smiled as he looked at the arsenal. Bomb Disposal Suits, or Juggernaut Armor as commonly refered to, were in a corner,ready to be used. An armored personel carrier sat in the middle of the room, ready for combat. And to top that, the floor was littered with heavy duty weapons, like: Sentry Guns, HPATM's, and best of all, a PECG.

Gumball laughed as he saw every weapon known to man, sitting on corrisponding pegs sticking out of the wall.

"There in here! We need to bust it down!" Jhon heard from outside the blast door.

"Umm... Guys, if your done gawking at the weapons, there right ouside the door."

"Got it, Jhon load up the APC with every weapon you can get you hands on, Boss, try to replace that minigun for a Stinger launcher. I'll take them on, hehe." Gumball deviously laughed as he put on a BDS, placed some explosives on the door, and grabbed an M60.

.

On the other side of the door, Marines were hard at work trying to get into the Cashe.

"Dammit, we're locked out!" Staff Sergeant Jacob Anderson said, trying to hack into the door's locking masochism.

"Does any-„ he never got to finish his sentence as the door flew forward to reveal a Juggernaut standing in it's wake. It raised it's M-60 to it's waist and began to kill everyone else while he was still on the ground trying to recover from the blast. He managed to get to his hands and knee's before a circle of cold metal could be felt at the back of the grey dogs head. He looked up to see that the Juggernaut had killed everyone of his friends, and was now ready to kill him.

„Up." It said. Not wanting to end up dead, he quickly got up on his quivering legs.

.

Gumball managed to capture one of the Marines for thier own purposes. ‚_Excellent, now we have someone who can tell us everything.'_

„Kaukugel, the truck is ready, lets go." His German friend yelled from the APC. The ride was uneventful, and they quickly began to plan for thier upcoming attack on Elmore Industries.


	4. Attack On Elmore Industries: Pt2

"Okay, so does everyone know the plan?" Gumball said, seriousness taking over his voice.

"Da."

"Ja."

"Okay, proceed with phase one." Gumball said at the APC pulled up to the checkpoint. They had the SAM folded under the roof so it doesn't attract attention.

"Identification." The security guard said, only to get a bullet in reply, "HOLY-"

The truck drove casually, ready for strike, while Ben was driving the truck, Gumball and Jhon were in the back, arming themselves with BDS'.

"Okay, were on the target, proceed with phase two." Ben said at the front of the APC, slowly moving back so he can man the Sparrow Surface to Air Missile-launcher.

"Let's do this," Gumball said, putting on his helmet, "Remember, we need info on Project Hydra, anything will do. I'll be heading to the CEO's room; I have a special delivery for someone."

"3, 2, 1, GO!"

They both burst through the back of the APC and immediately headed for the entrance. They killed everyone they saw, and eventually plait at the 14th floor.

"Get to the server room, Find anything on Hydra." Gumball said over the COMM. He himself kept climbing until he was at the 20th floor.

"Gumball, I have something on Hydra. It appears to be an assault satellite loaded with enough missiles to level the entire western section of the continent." The German exclaimed over the COMM.

"What's the payload class?"

"40 SRAM, 20 Large Radius Attack Missiles, and 10 nuclear class cluster warheads," Jhon assessed, "Whoever made this think is loading for war."

Gumball closed in on the CEO's room, and fired a burst towards the guards, effectively killing them.

"Gumball, we have incoming Aircraft." The Russian now began to speak.

"Armormet?"

"An Apache, loaded for bear too."

Do not fire till he's right on top of you."

"Okay."

Gumball quickly placed 4lbs. of Comp. 4 on the door and blew it open. There were no guards, no lights, but one person sat behind the desk. Gumball removed his helmet.

"Hello, Darwin."

"Gumball? You're with the Ghosts of Crime? No, my brother would never do that."

"Nice place you have here, very impressing."

"Stop stalling. What did you come here for?" Darwin was already impatient, he was always naive and quick to get to points.

"Brother, we both know what I came here for," Gumball said, dropping his M249 on the floor, "and we both know you have a TAC 1911 pistol in your top leftmost drawer. But the truth is, I have my pistol right here." He slapped his pistol holder. "Who is going to reach theirs first? You tell me."

"I'd rather die before handing you Hydra 1's controls."

"That can, and may have been, arranged." He said with a smirk.

"What drew you to a life so bad?"

"Isn't it obvious Darwin, you did." Gumball's smirk turned into a frown. "You were always the successful one of the family. You always gloated to me of how you were a rich entrepreneur. I lived on the streets. I maybe had 20 bucks to my name. I was, and still am, alone, where as you have a wife and three kids." Gumball withdrew his pistol and aimed it at his brother. "Hell, you didn't even look at me all throughout High-school because you were 'Afraid of getting into more mischief' whereas we both know that is a total load of shit. You were a complete bitch. Hell what am I talking about?"

Gumball squeezed off a shot into Darwin's stomach.

"You're a fish, I'm a cat. You're a pet. A cheap object I bought at the pet store because I was hungry. The only reason I kept you around was because I was lonely. I had no friends, a family that didn't give two fucks if I blew up half the school, and was a complete outcast. I fed you, made sure you didn't do anything stupid after the Video game incident, I basically gave you legs, and how do you repay me?"

"Gumball, please, you don't have to do this."

"Ahh but I do. You made fun of me like the others. You ridiculed me. You made me what I am today. I hate what I am today. I hate that I had to resort to crime to get myself enough money to pay my bills. I hate that I have to kill to make sure I keep my home."

"Gumball you should- asked me for money."

"I did Darwin. Do you remember your answer, I sure do. It was always. No Gumball, I'm busy wiping my ass with it. You never tried to help me. Never took me in as I did you. Never did shit."

"Gumb- Please- H-e-l-p." Darwin managed to choke out.

"Where are the controls and maybe I will help."

"T-p -l—tmo—st."

"Thank you Darwin, and now, I will put you out of your misery." He brought up his pistol and fired with no regrets. "Or was it my misery?"

"Controls obtained. Continue to phase four." He rushed to the bottom of the building and jumped into the APC, quickly taking control of Hydra, firing five small radius attack missiles to destroy the building.

"Mission accomplished. Not only did we take control of Hydra, but I be rid of my brother, permanently."


	5. NORAD

"Mr. President, we've lost control of the HYDRA. We're trying to get control but we are locked out." A blue bean.

"Secretary of Defense, any good news?" A brown wolf told the bean.

"Not th—" The SoD was interrupted by a squad of Secret Services members flooding the room.

"Mr. President, we need to go. NORAD is under attack." The squad leader said, grabbing the President. They looked outside the window to see what looked like meteors falling from the sky.

(3 minutes earlier).

"Gumball, take out those MG emplacements, let's see how long they last without them." Ben said from the SSAM.

"On it," Gumball quickly got the Hydra controls, targeted all Emplacements, and fired the 15 SRAMs. He looked at the mission clock. _15:03_. They were spending too much time.

"JHON, PUNCH IT THROUGH THE BARRICADE!" He exclaimed as the final rockets hit their targets.

Gumball burst through the back of the truck and fired his M19, only to stop short as a hail of bullets hit the ground nearby him.

"GUNSHIP!"

..

The Gunship orbited around the northern section of D.C.

"Dang it, I missed." A green dog said at a computer.

"Target is breaking for cover, standby to engage, Mike" a black wolf said at the controls of the plane.

Mike looked on the side of the screen, which showed the Ammo left.

20mm: Ready: 100/1500

45mm: Standby: 4/16

130mm: Standby: 1/0

Flares: Armed: 1/3

An alarm sounded and the words _Missile Lock _flashed on the screen. He looked past it and saw a Sparrow Missile heading in the aircraft's direction. Without thinking, Mike fired the dual 20mm guns to attempt to destroy the missile.

The missile bared closer.

"Shit, flares away," Mike hit the 'Flares' button and a barrage of, almost blinding, light balls emitted from the back of the Aircraft.

"Target locat—MISSILES" He exclaimed as a trio of rockets began their ascent to the aircraft. '_Shit, the flares haven't reloaded yet.'_

He didn't think of firing on the missiles, and just began to fire at the man hiding.

"Target Hit! Shit, INC—"

..

A 20mm bullet went through Gumballs leg, leaving a hole the side of his fist and lots of blood in it's wake. He looked up to see the Gunship get hit with the three missiles and begin a rapid decent southward.

"Gunship down, Gumball, status." A Russian accent ran through his ears, creating a slight echo.

"I'm hit," he paused to fire at some Marines running by trying to set up a barricade, "Damn, my leg. I can't move."


	6. Broadcast

"—_we bring you live with an Emergency Presidential Broadcast._

"_Today, the heart of America was attacked. The Ghosts of Crime are notorious in all countries now. As of yesterday at 10:57 Central, Elmore Industries, the creators of the Hydra Satellite, was attacked and the Ghosts of Crime have complete control over the Satellite. They used that Satellite to attack NORAD—"_

"You're Live."

"Fellow Americans, I am Gary Watterson, and I admit to being part of the 'Ghosts of Crime' as the media calls us. We are not criminals, as you may think, we only seek one thing.

Revolution.

The Government is the main problem that caused wars in the past, and it is only a matter of time before war broke out yet again. The government convinces you that there is peace in this world. But we think not." Gumball's face on the screen shrunk and went to the side to show HYDRA 1.

"This is what the government uses to 'ensure' peace. This is why we attacked where we did. We attacked Coughen to send a statement to the Government, of retaliation. We attacked my Brother's business because he manufactured these Satellites." He frowned.

.

"Sir, we're locked out, we cannot get control of the broadcast."

"What the hell are they doing?"

.

"Finally, we attacked the NORAD because it was the center of their lies of peace." D.C. showed where Gumball was seconds before. A circle and cross-hairs show over the District. On the other side of the screen, 52 bulls-eye showed on a map over the capitols of every state, Miami, and D.C.

"We have to end their lies now, for the sake of future generations." The screen changed yet again to show HYDRA firing 2 large missiles. Then the broadcast shut off.

.

"That should keep them off us for a while," Gumball sighed in relief.

"Gary, why did you resort to this life?" Jhon said from the camera.

"Darwin happened. He was the one in my family who started to leave me to dry and said, 'you're the one who is holding me from being what I want to be.' It was chaos in my house afterward, Dad died of a heart attack and nothing was the same. I ran out on the family right after that, left to live on the streets. I managed to get only enough money to my trusty M19A4 here. Then I met you guys."

**Flashback/ 6 months**

**Gumball's POV**

I sat in a chair across the desk from my brother.

"Please Darwin, I need money," I pleaded with him.

"Why should I help you? You ran out on us after Dad died. Anias is miserable without your shenanigans. Mom is worried sick about you, or at least was." Darwin said with a blank expression.

"What do you mean bro?" I asked, worry coming over me.

"After a few months, mom gave up on whether you were going to come home. She replaced your bed with a flat-screen, because she didn't have to pay for all your screw ups and tuition. You don't have a spot in this family Gary, you never will."

I stood up, hearing my real name out of my adopted brother, and left the room. Not—

**Now**

**No POV**

"GARY, WE NEED TO GO NOW!"

* * *

_**A/N:**_** Okay, I am noting this, no one knows Gumball's real name as Gumball is Darwin's Nickname for him. Also, this is just a filler Chapter, nothing more**

**Wolf Blood out!**


	7. USAF

**A/N: Okay people, as most of you have probably figured out, there are TONS of holes in this story, which is out of character for me. There are two reasons for this:**

**I've been having a shitty week with no inspiration.**

**All the holes in the story play a major part in the ending, remember that.**

Gumball limped through the back door of the hideout, under heavy fire by the people beyond the 3mm armored wall. The patched up hole in his leg making it 20x harder than any time before.

"GUMBALL, JHON, GET OUT OF HERE, I'LL HOLD THEM OFF!" The Russian exclaimed over the hail of bullets, drawing his own M249.

.

(Mike's POV, 5 minutes earlier)

"Mike, you okay?" I heard a person say to the left of me.

"Ya, I'm fine Al, I'm just wondering how Jake's doing in the hospital," I said, thinking of Jake, the pilot of my, recently, shot out Spectre, "Fuckers hit us hard with the Sparrows."

"Hey, don't worry man, I know you two are like brothers, but I know he's doing just fine." Albert said, trying to assure me.

"Hey did you hear what Watterson did?" The driver spoke up, "Killed his own brother for control of Hydra 1, fuckers a nutcase if you ask me."

"David," Al began, "we all heard what he did, that's why we're hunting them down. Good thing someone gave you a tip on where we can find them, Mike."

"Ya, good thing," I said, half-heartedly, but something told me deep in my stomach, we are in with more than one surprise today.

"Mike, on the 50, now." A man said from the passenger seat. We didn't know his name so everyone just called him Staff Sarg. I automatically leapt behind the machine gun, ready to load every one up with bullets.

"Mike," Staff Sarg began, "as soon as you stop firing, I want you to scavenge the back of the building for any wounded escapees."

.

(Third person view, 3 minutes later)

Gumball lied down, looking as a squad of Marines walked underneath them. They stopped, and one person took Gumball's eye. It was a green dog with a different uniform and weapon than the others. He took a look at the tags on his uniform:

**M. Jenson**

**USAF**

'_Figures,'_ he thought, '_Marines couldn't handle taking us out so he call for the Air Force to help them.'_

"Let's take 'em," Jhon husked, lunging himself slightly forward to be caught by Gumball.

"Patience, I want the guy from USAF alive, he looks like he can give us some intelligence on what they have on us. Besides, if we were to jump head first into this we would be outgunned, remember you have a pistol and I only have my M19." He whispered back.

"Watch."

He slowly aimed at the group and fired 5 shots, quickly. Leaving the Air-force Crewman with the MP5K unharmed.

"Drop it! Now!" Gumball shouted as he lept from their hiding spot. Jenson dropped his SMG and got on his knees, obviously this guy was a POW.

"Fuck this." Jhon slammed the grip of his piston onto the back of the man's head, effectively knocking him out.

.

"RUN IT, RUN IT!" Gumball yelled as the Sedan came under a burst of bullets.

"TRY TO GET THAT FUCKING HELIO OFF US, THEN MAYBE I CAN!" Jhon exclaimed back to Gumball, who was currently firing at the USMC HMMMV's closing in on them.

"I'M FUCKING TRYING, THERE'S ONLY SO MUCH I CAN DO UNDER .50 CAL FIRE!" Gumball chucked a primed grenade and got lucky; the grenade detonated just under the engine of the first HMMMV, flipping in onto its back, twisting it, and blocking the road.

"Hell ya!" Gumball shot an entire clip of the High-caliber M19, each hitting the helicopter, and making it spin-out.

"Let's hope this all goes to plan."


End file.
